Moonlight shadow
by Angelic-Rapture
Summary: Wally brings a note saying someone will soon take him to the team claiming that someone has left several of them around, addressing him by both his hero ID and his civilian ID. They pass it off as a prank only to find out he was telling the truth all along when he vanishes without a trace the next day. 5 years down the line they finally find him, but everything is different.SupyXKF
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

AN: Hi this is my first story without a prompt. Well….I prompted it on the Anon Meme but no one has taken it so I'll just make my own. This is my first time uploading to Fanfiction so uh I'm hoping I don't screw it up! Enjoy!

* * *

"Dude I'm telling you something is going on!" Wally exclaimed as he held the note he had found in front of his best friend waving it in front of him. The boy wonder simply sighed as he rolled his eyes behind his domino mask as he walked away from the freaked out redhead. "Wally, why would someone leave notes saying they are going to take you, on your bedside table while you're asleep in your bed, and not just take you?" Robin asked as he entered the kitchen. The team was there for training today, except for M'gann as she was off with her uncle dealing with some family matters back on Mars. "Besides if it's really bothering you, and if it's real, why not bring it up with the Flash?" Robin said as he grabbed out a plate of leftovers and offered it to the speedster. "IF it's real? DUDE! Why would I come in here saying I'm freaked the fuck out if it wasn't real?! And you know uncle B has been really busy with work lately as well as taking care of Central and League stuff. I can't just go running to him all the time." Wally said as the other team members took note of the letter in Wally's hand and the arguing of the two.

"What has you freaking out Baywatch? Did you finally realize that no one likes the way you flirt with them?" Artemis said in a snarky manner expecting the normal flustered response, which she didn't get. The oddly still speedster simply handed her the note and let her read it out loud to the group. "Huh? It won't be long now my love, soon we shall be reunited once more. You claim that you don't know who this is when you speak into the darkness of your room but I know you are simply fooling around. Who else would be here for you Kid Flash? Or should I call you Wally as your friends do? My, it is a cute name, a name that I shall enjoy calling into the night when I take you away from this all. You will be calling out my name into the night after I take you. It shall be soon I promise…..what the fuck?" Artemis said as she looked at the note again before looking at the group of confused and slightly concerned faces. "It's even cut out from newspapers." The blond said as she looked at the speedster expecting an explanation. "I've been getting them for over a month now. All the same style, delivered to places that I would find them easily in my civilian life. On my dresser, on my desk at school, taped to my shower door, and underneath my pajamas. The psycho put it IN my pajama bottoms one night! I've dusted them for prints, came up empty. The letters and words are taken from magazines sold in metropolis, Star City, Gotham, Central, Keystone, and Happy Harbor's local newspapers. I was trying to ask Robin for help but he thinks it's a prank I'm pulling on him!" Wally said as he threw his arms up in the air in frustration as the boy wonder again rolled his eyes.

"Wally. We've been over this, you don't really expect me to believe that this person snuck into the Flash's house every night for a few months now, undetected, knows your civilian ID and hero ID and leaves perfectly untraceable notes to you saying they are going to kidnap you instead of just doing it? You have to admit that is a little farfetched." Robin said as he placed a hand on his shoulder. The two archers, the Atlantian, Magician, Kryptonian and the energy manipulator all nodded in agreement with the detective as the speedster furrowed his brows and took back the note angrily. "FINE! I'll deal with it myself. But if disappear it's on your consciences." Wally said before speeding out of the mountain. "Sheesh think Baywatch could be a bigger drama queen?" Artemis said with a smirk as the team went their separate ways for the day.

When the next day finally came and the team, including M'gann who had just gotten back from Mars, stood in front of Batman wondering when their speedster would show up. Sure he and the Flash were chronically late, which was rather ironic, but after the day before they got the feeling that the speedster was just being moody. The blond archer was just about to mention this when the computer announced the arrival of the Flash himself, in his civilian clothes. Faster than a blink of an eye the fastest man alive had latched onto the dark knight speaking in speeds the group of teens or the bat to decipher. But one thing was clear he was panicking, and waving something around in front of the bat who took it from the speedster and raised a cowl covered eyebrow at it. "I have taken what is mine?" Batman said as he looked back at the speedster who was taking a few calming breaths. "I-I went to get Wally this morning because he'd been acting oddly for the past while and I'd been too busy to sleep at home so I've been sleeping at work, Iris was fine with it by the way since she's been gone visiting a friend in Canada, but when I opened his door to wake him up I noticed his window was smashed and the entire room looked like a war zone. There were scorch marks on the wall and floor, and blood on the wall and on the note. I analyzed it and it is all Wally's. Whoever took him wrote in Wally's blood. The neighbors said that they heard a noise but when they looked over all they saw was someone flying out the window with something in their arms. Y-you've gotta help me find him bats! I found hundreds of notes like this scattered around the room! This guy has been sending Wally threats for a while now and he didn't tell me! He could be in serious trouble!" Barry pleaded as the teens simultaneously had a chill run down their spines. They had mocked him the day before and now he was gone. Taken by the very threat they said was impossible.


	2. Chapter 2: A shadow on a distant world

It had been 5 years, 7 months, and 28 days since the Flash had arrived and the search had begun for the speedster, and the original Speedy. Connor kept track of it all, every day that passed without the speedster around to cheer him up when Superman ignored him, to steal M'gann's burnt cookies so he wouldn't have to eat all of the tasteless lumps (though she had gotten much better over the years), or to bicker with Artemis thus filling the mountain with noise and warmth. During the years he and M'gann had broken up for two reasons really the misuse of her powers and his obsession with the speedster. M'gann understood that Wally was important to him having taken him in after the events that day, being the first face he had ever actually seen with his own eyes, and not only showing him the moon but introducing him to Superman at the same time. She got it, she knew he was important to him, Wally was important to her as well, she just wished he wasn't more important than her. The two had managed to work things out to a degree so that they were friends once more, her gross abuse of her powers still made the Kryptonian uneasy, but they would not be anything more.

That was not the only change he wished Wally had been around for. Zatanna and Rocket were now in the league, and they had new teammates now, even if Beastboy made his heart break a little each time he chimed in with 'souvenir' like the speedster had only 5 years prior. When Kaldur _went rouge _the Kryptonian had become depressed. Not only had he lost Wally, he had lost another of his first friends. Then the Atlantian had caused him to lose another important friend, Artemis. He hadn't believed it, he couldn't. No matter how Kaldur had changed he wouldn't have robbed them of the archer like that. And he was right. Not a month later the team was contacted by Artemis requesting back up as she and Kaldur were fighting Black Manta's men with Lagoon Boy. Apparently their cover had been blown when they were sabotaging his cell so that he could escape. Connor was still rather upset with Nightwing for that plan but he didn't think he'd be able to hold onto it long. After all, of everyone on the team only Nightwing and he himself still believed that Wally was alive. The Flash hadn't given up all hope; neither had Iris or Roy, but the rest of the league and the team had all but lost theirs. Roy had found the comatose Speedy just a while ago; would it really be so odd if they could find Wally?

"Superboy….Superboy….HEY! SUPEY!" The blond archer yelled in his ear as the Kryptonian flinched before glaring at her. "We're here. Nightwing is about to go over the mission again. Come on." Artemis said as she led the Kryptonian off of the bioship and onto the strange world they had arrived on. "Alright, there is a large amount of Zeta radiation coming from the mountain just north of our location. However there has also been a shield similar to the one recently deployed around Earth. We have reason to believe that the children that were kidnapped are being stored here. Our objective is to rescue the kidnapped children and bring down those responsible if they are here. Superboy, Miss Martian, Robin, and Wolf will climb up the west side of the mountain and enter through this tunnel here. Wonder Girl, Bluebeetle, and Lagoon boy will take the east and enter here. Beast Boy, Artemis, and Bumblebee will take the North. Aqualad and I will take the south. Miss Marian keep everyone in telepathic contact as we can't be sure what to expect. Alright, move out!" Nightwing said as the team dispersed after M'gann and Garfield said good bye. For some reason none of the senior members could shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen. They just didn't know what.


	3. Chapter 3: A shadow of fear

The teams had entered the mountain caves successfully and were looking out for any signs of trouble. Wonder Girl peered around the corner of one of the tunnels and looked down it to make sure it was clear of any hostiles before she, Bluebeetle and Lagoon boy began to make their way down it. "Neptune's beard, why is she leading?" La'gann whispered as he looked over at Jamie who simply shrugged. "She won rock paper scissors." The armored teen said as the three continued their way down the tunnel. This was Cassie's time to shine, she would show the team she could lead a squad, kick bad guy butt, and save the hostages without losing anyone in the caves! M'gann was going to be so proud of her!

Rounding around another corner she spotted a metallic door down the hall and paused. Just as she was about to say something over the Com link, since Miss Martian didn't think she'd be able to sustain the link with so many people for an extended period of time if she had to fight, when she felt the martian's presence in her mind. 'Guys we have found the hostages, zero hostiles or modes of transportation, in our location. Be on alert. Report if you see anything suspicious.' M'gann said into their minds. 'We've got nothing here. Just a dead end, making our way to your location.' Artemis replied for her group. The other groups replied with pretty much the same thing. 'We have a metallic door on our end. No signs of transport yet. Moving in for a closer look, please be ready to assist if we need assistance.' Cassie thought to the group as she and her two squad mates. "Man I wish Batgirl was here, stupid Gotham and their butt-ton of crime." Cassie said as they approached the door and entered it.

The metallic door slid open swiftly and they could hear a whimper from the back of the room and what sounded like chains moving, but it was too dark to see. Taking a step in and ready to fight Wonder Girl , Bluebeetle and Lagoon boy blinked as the lights turned on. The group was ready to strike when they found the room empty other than a toilet, sink, and a pod with what looked to be… "Superboy? What in the world?" Wonder Girl asked as she heard the chains rattling again and another whimper. Moving behind the pod she saw the source of the noise and blushed. Heavily restrained was a thin and pale young man, about 20 years old, with long red hair and a few scars suspended from the ceiling. He was held up right by the chains exposing his nude form, his legs were spread wide and there were bruises littering his body and a white fluid running down his leg. 'Uhhhhh…guys? We umm….I-I don't even…gods it looks like he was raped.' Wonder Girl thought into the mental link as Lagoon Boy and Bluebeetle continued to stare at the mirror image of one of their senior members. One thing was definitely off though, his solar suit was torn and there was a backwards S on his chest, it looked like it had been burned into his flesh. 'You have a rape victim?' Nightwing asked in response to the question. 'Yes, about 20 years old, red hair, he looks like he's been here a while. There is also a pod with what looks like Superboy in it.' Cassie said before she heard a noise behind her and a startled sound from the two boys. 'Me?...If it has a backwards S on it run. Take the hostage and run. You three alone won't be able to take out Match he was designed to take out Superman.' Connor said as he began to run from his location with the his squad as the others arrived, a few of them following suit.

"Umm… hi Superboy?" Jamie said before his arm turned into a blaster and pointed its self at the Kryptonian clone. "What do you mean he's hostile he hasn't even opened his eyes yet!" Jamie said as Match opened his very blue eyes surrounded by black. 'Bluebeetle and Lagoon Boy aren't on the link!' Wonder girl thought to the group before flying up and releasing the captive man. "GUYS WE GOTTA GET OUT OF HERE NOW! DISTRACT MATCH AND GET OUT!" Wonder Girl said as she gathered the rather light redhead into her arms and began to fly out of the room. The Kryptonian's head snapped in her direction and was about to take flight when he was hit with a blast from the cannon, stunning the Kryptonian as the heroes began to race down the tunnels of the mountain. A blood curdling howl of rage soon followed by a crash as the clone began to fly through walls attempting to catch up with the group followed them as they made their way towards the entrance of the cave once more. However the wall beside the entrance erupted in a rain of rocks as the clone burst through the wall breathing heaving as he growled at the three. "GIVE. ME. MY. LOVE." Match growled out as his eyes began to faintly glow red.


	4. Chapter 4: Without a shadow of a doubt

Wonder girl placed the panicking redhead on the ground and got into a fighting stance, the scarab got its blaster ready for Bluebeetle ready to strike; Lagoon Boy had already increased in size and strength getting ready to do battle with the clone. Match wasn't impressed with the fact that these people were getting between him and his love. A blast of heat vision was sent there way which Wonder girl blocked using her bracelets as Jaime fired at the clone knocking him back allowing La'gann to rush forward and strike the clone into the ground. A growl was heard from the small crater in the ground as another blast of heat vision was fire at the Atlantian knocking him back. Cassie and Jaime flew forward, one blocking the blasts of heat vision sent at them while the other fired his weapon at the clone. Lagoon Boy was on his feet again in no time and was helping Wonder girl keep her balance as the clone shot blast after blast at the group, which she deflected, and dodging the blasts sent his way via Bluebeetle. Growing annoyed with the situation the clone inhaled suddenly and a blast of ice cold air began to make its way towards them. But a familiar yell from behind the clone alerted him that the others had arrived. Being knocked to the ground by the other Kryptonian match snarled as he raised his leg and kicked his younger 'brother' off of him and into the ceiling. Rising up a bit the clone was met with a face full of explosives, thanks to Artemis and Nightwing who had just arrived with Miss Martian and the others. Wolf took his opportunity to strike and went after the Kryptonian just as Miss Martian began to assault his mind.

Distracted by the wolf the Kryptonian didn't have time to launch an attack at the Martian as she assaulted his mind. His psyche was rather week, he had two thoughts destroy, and love. M'gann knocked the clone unconscious with her mind, but not before riffling through it for more information on their current situation. She knew that Connor wouldn't be happy with her for doing it but what she learned…well, she had a feeling she wouldn't even need to tell him as he fell from the ceiling and shook his head. The others, the others she would need to tell, but for now her eyes were simply wide and staring between the unconscious clone and the redhead. "Wally?" M'gann asked as she stepped closer to the redhead as the other senior members of the team froze. Connor's head snapped up from its position against the rocks and stared at his ex with wide eyes before he heard it. The sounds of the fight had over powered it but now that things were quiet, there was no mistaking the rapid beats that reminded him of a humming bird. Looking at the source Connor spotted a mop of long red hair, frightened emerald eyes, white skin that seemed as though it had not seen the sun in a long long time, and the thin skeletal body of the boy he once knew, obviously mal nourished. The frightened eyes kept darting between the two clones, confusion evident on his face.

M'gann crouched down in front of the naked man, who was currently covering himself with his arms and placed a hand on him, causing the redhead to flinch away momentarily. Nightwing was beside himself, he had thought his best friend would never return, and if they did find him it would only be his remains not….this. Perhaps it was a clone? Before he could ask M'gann to check his mind the martian's eyes were already glowing as she reached out and mentally linked herself to the speedster. A few moments later and she let out a sigh. Turning to the group the martian frowned. "It's Wally but…. He doesn't remember anything before waking up here. Match must have injured his head while abducting him. I can view his memories but…..if I restore them his body may go into shock and shut down. We should take him back to the mountain and inform Flash and my uncle J'ohnn. They might be able to help Wally get his memories back." Miss Martian said being all business for the time being. She was happy knowing her friend was alright, ecstatic much like the others. But the waves of relief and unbridled joy rolling off of Connor and Nightwing vastly outshined the others. She could have sworn she felt another emotion stirring within her ex, but she wasn't 100% sure what it was. All she knew was they finally had him back. Their speedster, their Kid Flash. After 5 years of hell, he was finally safe.


	5. Chapter 5: A Shadow lifted

Dinah was on monitor duty waiting for Young Justice to report in from their off world mission. The big guns of the league were still missing so they had been forced to send in the team while the rest of the league were forced to patrol their cities as well as monitoring the globe for any potential threats. A few of the heroes where in the cafeteria eating their lunches waiting for something new to develop. Dinah tried not to think of the scarlet clad speedster who would always be seen sitting in the corner of the cafeteria playing with his food rather than eating it the way he had just five years prior. Each day the speedster got worse and worse as his hope of finding his nephew shrank and became less and less likely. Sure when Red Arrow found Roy he had become excited and even asked if he and Cheshire had found him, but his hopes were short lived as the redhead shook his head. He had taken a look, but found no sign of the speedster.

Dinah sighed, who was she kidding? Of course she was going to think of the Flash right now, he had taken it the worst but he hadn't been the only one to take it badly. Connor still held out hope of finding the speedster and had at one point convinced her to go with him and look when the team was busy with their mentors. He felt responsible, as though she hadn't trained Wally well enough to defend himself. When the call from the team came in she answered it automatically, she figured it would go well, some minor bumps but that is about it. "Watchtower this is the Bioship. We will be dropping off the civilians in Happy Harbor before returning to the new Mount Justice. Our ETA is 1 hour, please send Flash, Black Canary, and Martian Manhunter…and maybe someone to hold Flash down so he doesn't tackle Wally the second we get him off the ship." Artemis said with a smile as Dinah's eyes widened a little. "What? Artemis please repeat." Dinah asked as she straightened in her chair mind focused on her husband's protégé's words. She had not been expecting the cause of the Flash's slump to be found just as she was thinking about him. "Wonder Girl, Blue Beetle and Lagoon Boy discovered project Match during our raid on the Reach's off world detention center. With him was Wally. Currently Miss Martian is calming him down and cleaning him up, from what she can tell he will need some physiotherapy due to being constrained for five years. He is also malnourished, Match only fed him enough to keep him alive, not strong. He also seems afraid of anyone male, in particular Superboy, though that is understandable as he currently has amnesia and can only recall being used by Match. M'gann said that in his current state she can't restore his memories without his body reacting negatively. The emotional shock might cause him to go into shock which is why we request J'ohnn's help. The two together might be able to help Wally regain his memories without risking his health." Artemis explained, relief obvious in her voice as the martial artist smiled and gave her go ahead before dashing out of the room.

Inside the cafeteria Barry sighed as he poked around his food. Lasagna. Wally loved lasagna. He remembered meeting the kid for the first time, he couldn't have been older than six. He hadn't looked directly at him and hid behind his mother during the entire introduction. Marry had made a delicious lasagna and the first time he had heard the kid talk, he compared him to a tubby cat named Garfield. Pushing the plate away Barry glared at it more. He knew the rest of the league was giving him a large breath given the area of empty seats separating him from the closest hero. Another sigh escaped the hero's lips as he heard rapid footsteps falling as Black Canary ran into the cafeteria. Everyone was on alert the second she stepped in, all knowing she was on monitor duty. But the smile on her lips confused them. Green Arrow was about to ask when she held up a hand. "Flash, Martina Manhunter, Green Arrow and are I heading to Mount Justice to meet up with the team. Hawkgirl please take over monitor duty, I'll take your shift next week. Flash you have permission to return to central first to speak with Iris. Martian Manhunter you and M'gann will need to speak as soon as they land in one hour. Green Arrow you and I are going potentially to assist the team in transferring someone to the medical bay." Black Canary said as more people grew worried at the mention of potentially injured protégés, and slightly confused at the Flash being told to go talk to his wife before going to the mountain. The martial artists hand was raised once more, to quite the questions from her husband, as she looked at the speedster, relief evident on her face as she smiled to him. "They found him. They found Wally." Dinah said as she watched the whites of the speedster's cowl widen and his jaw drop a bit before becoming a hard line. He could read her features, he knew she wasn't but…he couldn't go home and tell Iris unless he was 100% sure that his nephew was alive. "You better be telling the truth. If this is some kind of prank so help me I will-" "Artemis just called in from the bioship. It's him. She wouldn't lie about that, or even mention it if the team wasn't sure." Dinah said before she felt a gust of wind past her and heard the computer announcing in the distance the Flash's departure. She could feel the relief spread through the watch tower as the heroes began to talk amongst themselves while the three other heroes made their way to the Zeta tubes.

In the corner a neglected piece of lasagna sat in place, neglected by the man who had once grabbed it. It was later thrown out, by who no one knew. All they knew was the Flash would not be returning to it anytime soon.


End file.
